


She Remembered

by organanation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organanation/pseuds/organanation
Summary: There was a glint in his eye that told her he was destined for something big. Poe Dameron was like a son to her.





	

She remembered when he was born. Shara had been her only friend then, aside from Luke (and Han on good days). He was a tiny little thing, had a shock of dark hair like his father and a glint in his eye like his mother that told Leia he was destined for something big. 'We've named him Poe. Poe Dameron.'

She remembered when he was 2 and was the ring bearer in her wedding. He had been so adorable in his little tuxedo; the motherly feelings he awoke in Leia's chest were frightening.

She remembered when he was 7 and Ben was 4 and they would run all over the base together getting into all kinds of mischief. Poe didn't even mind that Ben was force sensitive, just that he knew how to play rebels and stormtroopers.

She remembered when he was 8 and Kes Dameron died in flight. He'd been so brave, comforting Shara through the whole thing even though he had absolutely no idea why his dad had died.

She remembered when he was 11 and had to say goodbye to Ben before he left to train with his uncle. She remembered coming down the ramp after their return to find Poe waiting, hoping Ben had changed his mind.

She remembered when he was 14 and she caught him flying an X-wing. She had been livid--until she saw his skill. Then, she was livid and impressed. She lectured him for an hour when he landed and told him he could start flying lessons in the morning.

She remembered when he was 16 and Shara died, too, except now, he was old enough to understand why. She was impressed and proud of him when he was brave, even when he didn't have to be. 

She remembered when he was 17. He'd been with her when Ben turned. She'd nearly collapsed; he helped her to a chair and ran screaming like a mad man across the base for Han. She remembered the look in his eye when she had to tell him his best friend had fallen to the dark side.

She remembered the day he turned 18 and marched into her office. 'Sign me up,' he had said. She racked her brain for one valid reason that he couldn't join her army. She couldn't, he did, and became the best pilot in her forces.

She remembered when he was 19 and he stood beside her in the tarmac as she watched her husband fly off, knowing that the only thing worse than separation was staying together. He brought her back up to her quarters and poured her something strong. 

She remembered when he was 21 and he accidentally called her mom instead of General Organa. He'd been so embarrassed that he'd turned to leave and ran headlong into the door. She loved hearing it, though, and she was pretty sure he'd whisper it under his breath when saluting.

She remembered when he was 25 and she'd sent him on the most dangerous mission on the board. He was the only one she could trust with something so important, but she spent every moment between his takeoff and his late landing worrying about him the way only a mother could.

She remembered when he was 25 and her husband died. Just like he'd been strong for Shara, he was strong for her. He brought her back to her quarters and poured them both something stiff. Then he'd raised his glass and toasted her smuggling nerf-hearder.

She remembered when he was 30 and had settled down with a nice girl and started a family. She was a tiny little thing, with curly blonde hair like her mother and a glint in her eye like her father that told Leia she was destined for something big. 'We've named her Leia. Leia Dameron.'


End file.
